VocaLife
by KokoroKiseki55
Summary: Rin loves Len, Len loves Rin, Neru loves Len, Miku doesn't know who to love! Dell or Kaito? (Rin x Len, Neru x Mikuo, Miku x Dell ) If you hate get OUTTA HERE Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1: This is bad right?

VocaLife Chapter 1: This is bad right?

(Miku's POV)

Ahhh oh Hey! My name's Miku. Miku Hatsune! Hai! I live in VocaTown and I go to VocaHigh. I have 2 bffs. Rin Kagene and Neru Akita. Neru is in LOVE with Len-Kun. Hehe. I have a boyfriend Kaito. He is nice. Anyway…. LET'S BEGIN!

"OW!" I yell. Me, Neru, and Rin we're having a sleep over at my house.

Rin snickers and smiled, "Miku this is a pillow fight. GET INTO IT!"

I chuckled, "Yeah ok."

Neru looked at us as if we're crazy, "I am out of here. I'm going to text Len."

Rin frowned then smirked, "GO ELOPE WITH HIM!" Neru blushed and walked out.

"Hehe." I snickered.

Rin looked at me worried and spoke,"Um Miku I have to tell you something..."

I looked at her puzzled, "What is it?" I asked.

"Um… I think I like… LEN!" Rin shouted then cupped her mouth.

I gasped and fell over, "Rin! Neru al-already likes Le-Len!"

Rin blushed, "Well… I do support her. But I kind of like Len."

I gasped and stood up, "I am telling Neru."

Rin gasped and looked pleaded, "Please Miku don't! Neru will hate me please! Please don't tell her! Or I will commit suicide!"

I do not like suicide but I feel bad for Neru she liked Len first. I decided to agree. "Fine I promise I won't tell. Cross my heart and hope to die." I said crossing my chest.

Rin smiled, "YES!"

"But I am going to help both of you. Whoever gets Len or whatever will have him." I declared.

Rin pouted then grinned, "Fine."

I smiled then Neru popped in excited, "LEN ASKED ME ON A DATE!" Neru yelled jumping up and down.

I smiled weakly, "Good for you."

Rin smiled weakly as well, "Yeah…"

Neru looked at us, "Uh… what happened?" 

Rin blurted, "I THINK I AM IN LOVE WITH MIKUO!"

Neru looked at her awkwardly me too, "Ok." We said in unison. Neru went into her sleeping bag.

"I actually do have a crush on Mikuo too." Rin whispered to me.

"My bro?" I whispered back.

Rin nodded. Neru yawned, "Well good night." Neru began pulling up her blanket.

"Wait Neru when is your _date_ with Len-Kun?" I asked.

Neru blushed, "Tomorrow night."

I gave a thumbs up, "GOOD FOR YA!" I shouted. Then Mikuo head came in, "Hey will you girls sleep you're waking up mum and pa." Mikuo said.

Rin looked at him, "And you're not letting us sleep."Rin snapped.

"Ok fine." Mikuo said putting his hands up then backing out the door. I slammed the door shut, "Brothers." I grumbled.

Rin smiled, "Whatever." Then she hit the pillow on her sleeping bag. I put the blanket on her and look over to Neru. "She's asleep." I whispered then went to sleep. Both of my best friends likes the same guy right? It's not that bad…. Right?

*Next Morning* (Neru's POV)

I wake up and look over to Miku and Rin, "Asleep eh?" I walk downstairs to Mikuo making pancakes.

"Oh hey Neru." Mikuo blushed. Wait what? My eyes are tired anyway. "Where's your mum and pa?" I asked.

"Work." Mikuo said then putted a plate bacon, eggs, and pancake.

I ate away. Then I saw Miku and Rin come down. "MIKUO WHERE ARE MY LEEKS?" Miku shouted.

Mikuo shrugged taking out his leek. Miku grabbed his leek and broke it in half. Then gave one half to Mikuo. "There compromised." Miku said.

Mikuo frowned, "Meanie."

Miku gave Rin an orange and I went out the door. "HEY WAIT UP!" Rin shouted catching up with me with her schoolbag. Rin already finished her orange? Fast eater.

"Where's Miku?" I asked.

Rin shrugged, "Leek fight."

Oh my name is Neru. I LOVE Len Kagamine! I have a date with him tonight wheee! CONTINUE!

"Leek freaks." I said.

"Yo! Rin Neru!" Rin and I looked behind us and Len runs up to us with Kaito. "Len… Slow….. Down…." Kaito panted.

"Hey Len…." Rin said weakly.

"Hi?" Len said confused.

"Hi Len-Kun!" I said cheerfully.

Len smiled and shook my hand, "Hiya Neru!"

Rin looked over behind her and I did the same and we saw Miku and Mikuo catch up.

Mikuo blushed at me, "H-hi Neru again…"

"Hi?" I said puzzled. Rin looked at Mikuo very angrily. I hate this…. This isn't bad RIGHT?!


	2. Chapter 2: Backstabbing

VocaLife Chapter 2: Backstabbing.

(Rin's POV)

I am jealous. Neru and Miku. They get all the boys! Anyway my name is Rin Kagene. I love Len more than Mikuo. Let's Begin!

I walked away from the crowd, "I'm going." I shouted

"Sorry Neru… See you later. Hey Rin wait up!" Len came running at me. Just great.

I glared him, "What?" I asked.

"Um do you want to walk together? We're best friends. I mean you said so yourself. Eh…" Len said nervously. What is the idiot nervous about?

"Sure…" I said in a cheery tone.

Len smiled, "So what do you think? Neru and Len as a couple!" Len asked me excited.

I stay silent and walk faster. Len or wait the idiot tries to catch up, "Ok what's wrong?" Len asked grabbing me aside.

I think of a lie fast, "I am worried! Mikuo likes Neru! I like Mikuo!" I yell.

Len looked at me mad and hurt, "You? You li-like hi-him?" Len stuttered.

"Yes have a problem with that?!" I snapped.

"No." Len whispered.

Why is Len an idiot! I run to school. Luckily Len sucks at running! Score 1 for Rinny!

I run into health class and sit down wait I just remembered. IDIOT!

"Rin what the heck?!" Len shouted and panted.

I glared at him, "5...4…3-"

"OK!" Len shouted and slumped back in his seat. I forgot we sit next to each other.

"Ok class hello. We're going to learn about adultery." Mr. Gakupo said.

-Lunch-

(Neru's POV)

I eat my cheese sandwich and sit with Len. "Len-Kun where are we going tonight?" I cooed. Len was staring into space eating a banana.

"Huh? Oh Luka's café." Len replied.

I frowned then smiled, "Ok." I wonder if Len will buy me a date present. Miku ran over crying. Rin stood up, "Miku what happened?"Rin asked sharply.

"Kai-Kaito is cheating on me!" Miku cried.

(Miku's POV)

I remember…..

_*flashback*_

"_Kaito neh no!"Meiko cried smiling. _

_Kaito looked at her and kissed Meiko roughly. My eyes watered and I shouted, "KAITO YOU JERK I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU! BAKAITO!" _

_*flashback ends*_

"Curse him." I whispered.

Rin putted her fist into a fighting form, "LET'S GET HIM!"

Len glared at Rin, "No he is my friend."

"Len-Kun's right!" Neru smiled and tugged Len's arm.

Rin glared at Len, "FRIEND OR NOT WE STILL GOTTA GET HIM! ARE YOU IN OR NOT?" Rin yelled.

Len glared at her, "No." Len softly said.

"I am agreeing with what Len says!" Neru shouted.

I frowned, "We have to get him!"

Rin glared at Len, "Then we aren't friends. Friends look out for each other. You are no friend of mine… anymore."

Len looked at her, "Same here… Rin-chan." Then Len walked away so did Neru. Len put his arm around Neru.

I looked at Rin and Rin was about to cry. Rin then looked at Len and picked up her orange and yelled, "HEY LEN! ORANGE TO MEET YOU!" Then threw the orange at Len's head.

Len looked back and glared, "Idiot what the heck?!"

"I HATE YOU! FREAK!" Rin shouted with tears in her eyes.

"THEN I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND I'M _DATING_ NERU!" Len shouted back and then stormed out of the cafeteria with Neru.

"Uhhhh…." Mikuo looked at me.

I shrugged, "Classic Rin."

"That's Rin for you." Mikuo snickered.

"What?" Rin looked at Mikuo menacing.

"Nothing. Nothing." Mikuo said blushing.

Ohhh cupid is coming on! Wheee!

"Hey guys how about you two go on a date." I asked.

Rin blushed, "Wha-what?"

Mikuo smiled, "Yeah that is cool. Rin" Mikuo kneeled down.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Mikuo asked

I smiled, "Kawaii desu!"

Rin stuttered, "Ye-yeah."

"Ok at Luka's Café!" Mikuo shouted.

Bunch of students stared at him. "Miyuki he's weird." A boy whispered.

"Shut up Nagito." Miyuki said jabbing his stomach.

"Ow." Nagito whispered.

I looked at them, "Cute." I whispered.

Rin and Mikuo looked at me, "What?" they both said in unison.

"Nothing just looking at Miyuki and Nagito." I smiled.

Rin and Mikuo looked at each other smiling. WHOOO MIKU FOR THE WIN! I got them to fall in love.

- After School -

(Rin's POV) 

YES! Mikuo is taking me on a date! I finally have someone who has feelings for me! What to wear? I search through my walk in closet. Yes I have it. Aha! I pull out a white dress with a yellow flower and yellow ribbon around the waist. I put on my white bow and yellow shoes. I put on my sapphire necklace.

"I am ready!" I shouted. I hear the doorbell ring and run to the door and open it. Mikuo is wearing a black tuxedo, a teal tie, and Miku's behind him wearing a teal dress and a teal flower headband. Wait what?

"Kawaii Rin-Chan!" Miku shouted.

Mikuo sighed, "She wanted to come to get rid of sadness."

I smiled, "Ok!"

Mikuo smiled, "TO LUKA'S CAFÉ!" he shouted.

- At Luka's Café -

"Hello Rin, Mikuo, and Miku what would you like to order?" Luka asked.

I smiled, "Orange Cheese Cake."

"Leek Pie!" Mikuo and Miku shouted

Then Len and Neru came in shocked. "Wha- Mikuo what are you doing here?" Len asked shocked then looked at me.

"I am taking Rin on a date and Miku tagged along." Mikuo claimed.

Len glared at him, "When did you ask her?"

"After you left." Mikuo smiled.

Neru smiled, "Come on Len! I want to get some hot chocolate." Neru tugged Len along.

Mikuo pulled out a piece of paper, "There's a fair about chrismas." Mikuo said.

"I want to go!" Miku shouted.

Then Kaito and Meiko walked in, "Kaito dear where do you want to sit?" Meiko asked.

"Over there." Kaito smiled pointing to the table near the corner.

I noticed Len is 2 tables away. He's looking at me…

"Ok Rin do you want to come?" Mikuo smiled at me and extended his hand.

I nodded, "Ha-hai."

Mikuo smiled, "It's settled!" Mikuo grabbed my hand.

Then some kid with gray hair came in and looked at Miku. I saw Miku blushed, "I-I think I like him." Miku said.

Wow another crush!


	3. Chapter 3: The Winter Song

**VocaLife Chapter 3: The Winter Song**

(Miku's POV)

Woah. That guy is handsome. I wonder who he is. I walk up to him and smiled and held out my hand, "Hi my name is Miku Hatsune what is your name?"

The guy looked at me, "Dell." He replied.

Ok his name is Dell. "So you want to hang out with us?" Rin popped up and asked.

"Sure. Just to hang with someone… is nice." Dell said.

Mikuo held out his hand and smiled, "Glad to meet you Dell. Mikuo. Hurt my sister you die."

"Sure." Dell sighed and shook Mikuo's hand.

Am I seeing this or what? MY BROTHER AND DELL ARE FRIENDS! "Ok Rin the Chirstmas Festival wait did I say Festival or Fair?" Mikuo asked

"I dunno. Just call it a Festival it sounds more trational." Rin smiled.

I smiled, "So Dell what school do you go to?"

"VocaHigh. I used to go to Kings Creek Archenemy." Dell shrugged.

Luka came back, "Uh is anyone sitting here?" she asked

We ran back to our seats and Dell followed. "Hot chocolate." He said.

Wow Dell is going to OUR school… I can't believe it! Things are finally looking up… for me at least.

"Ok Miku, Rin the festival is December 21st to 24th. We should go on Christmas eve it's a discount." Mikuo said.

Rin and I nodded, "Hai!"

Dell smirked, "Ok."

(Neru's POV)

Why won't you look at me? Len! Pay attention!

"LEN!" I shout.

Len looked at me dumbfounded, "Oh sorry."

"Len why don't we go to the arcade?" I asked him

Len nodded, "Ok. Let's got to… I got none." It's a lie he knows Dave and Busters.

"The VocaMall then." I smiled

Suddenly I hear Mikuo speak, "Ok let's go to VocaPark."

"HAI!" Rin and Miku yelled and the 4 of them left with a tip.

Len grabbed my hand as he slammed the money on the table, "Let's go to the mall."

I smiled and we went to VocaMall.

*At VocaMall*

"Len can you buy me this?" I asked and pointed to a star shaped bag. $3.00 Len can afford it.

Len sighed and took the bag and paid I hugged him, "THANKS!"

We were at VocaFlash. Owned by um… I think yeah Rin's family but they let us get free stuff if Rin allows us and her family.

"Popipo…" Len whispers to himself tears in his eyes.

I look at him and we go to sit on a bench.

"Len what is wrong?" I ask him.

He looked at me with _sorrowful _eyes, "Nothing can we go home?" Len asked.

I nod and we go. Len dropped me off and he went home. "Neru mom's going to kill you if you don't clean your room!" My brother Nero shouted.

I curse under my breath and go to my room and clean it.

(Rin's POV *from like 2-3 hours ago*)

"Ok here we are." Miku announced.

So many fire flies and its cold. Miku hugs Dell for warmth and they both blushed. I hold onto Mikuo's arm and blush.

"Mikuo what day is it?" I asked.

Mikuo shrugged, "I dunno I think December 5th?"

I nod, "Ok."

Mikuo looked down at me, "Rin you want to know why I asked you out?"

"I don't know…" I said nervously.

Mikuo blushed and murmured," I like you."

"Me too." I smile up at him.

Miku began to sing, "Fireflies flying."

I continued, "Stars twinkling."

Mikuo sang, "The night sky."

Dell sang, "Shines brightly tonight…"

Then we all sing, "Fireflies flying. Stars Twinkling. The night sky, shines brightly tonight. The day is over the night comes down. The moon is shining. The snow is falling…"

"And we all sing… winter." Miku finished.

We all smiled and snow fell continuously, "winter." We all say.

We all laughed and began to have a snowball fight. We laughed in joy and happiness. Nothing can make me sad. I love the snow falling down! This is when I am truly happy and the song that brought us together is… The Winter Song.

**OK END OF CHAPTER**

**I made the song myself :D! It popped in my head XD. I dunno if anyone else wrote it but if you steal this song… YOU WILL DIE!**

**Rin: Harsh.**

**Kokoro: Shut up.**


	4. Chapter 4: A day at the Mall

**Vocalife Chapter 4: A day at the Mall**

(Miku's POV)

Fireflies flying, Stars twinkling, The Night sky, is shining brightly tonight! Man the Winter song is awesome! So much fun. I lay on my bed and smiled. Mikuo and Rin are dating (I think), I like Dell (As a friend), Len and Neru are dating (I hope), Dell's coming to school, and NO MORE KAITO! WHOOO!

"Miku sleep!" My papa said and went back to sleep. So I sleep the best night (which I don't want to end) away…

*The Next Morning*

"Hey Miku hurry down or I'll eat all the leek soup mum made." Mikuo said and went downstairs.

I finished showering and came down and saw leek soup YUM! The best thing is… its Saturday! Mom makes leek related stuff for every Saturday! Unfortunaly for me friends they eat either cereal or breakfast burrito. So unlucky! I ate 3 bowls of leek soup and poured in more leek soup for my 4th bowl when my mom looked at me.

"How much are you going to eat?" She asked.

I shrugged and swallowed the leeks, "About 9 or 10 bowls."

"Miku eat some rice after this bowl if you're going to eat about that much." My dad said as he read the newspaper.

*An hour later*

"30 bowls done deal." I said to Mikuo as I put down the bowl that had leek soup.

Mikuo sighed, "Fine I'll buy you a year supply of leeks. Only if you eat 1 more bowl." Mikuo handed me the last bowl. Ooh my stomach is full but it's so GOOD! I gobble down the 31st bowl and smirk.

I went to my room and went on the scale EH?! 100 POUNDS! I start running around for an hour and go to the bathroom numerous of times. I check the scale...phew 85 pounds.

I grab the phone on the side of my bed and dial Rin, Neru, Len, Dell, and Mikuo. Yes I know I am calling Mikuo through the home phone XD.

Mikuo popped in my room and he put his thumbs up, "Sure I'll come to the mall." YES EVERYONE SAID YES! I quickly put on a teal tee-shirt with a small white jacket and a blue and white skirt. Then I put on a teal flower headband Mikuo gave me. My mom drives me and Mikuo to the mall and we see Rin and Dell waving at us.

"OY! MIKU-CHI!" Rin shouted.

Dell waved, "Yo Miku and Mikuo."

Mikuo and Dell fistpumped and Rin and I hugged. Then we see Len and Neru walking up holding hands. Mikuo and Rin looked at them holding hands as well. "We should split." I announce.

"Sp-split?" Len stuttered.

I nod, "Yes. Dates with dates. Len and Neru. Rin and Mikuo. Me and-"It hit me. I am being with Dell?!

I sigh, "Me and Dell."

We split up but before we did, "We split for about 2 hours. Then at lunch we come back eat then we split up boys with boys and girls with girls. Then about an hour later we go do karaoke?"

Everyone agreed and went on their way. I happily skipped ahead of everyone and announced, "3...2...1! SHOP!" Everyone darted inside and Dell and I went in last. Well everyone see you at 12:00pm. 2 hours here we go!

(Len's POV FIRST TIME!)

I nervously look around and look at Neru. "Fireflies!" I hear Rin say as she looked into the bug exhibit in the mall.

"Len." I hear Neru say.

Then Neru said nervously, "Am I your… _girlfriend_?"

Girlfriend? I look at her, "Uh…yes." Straight down lie oh well.

Neru hugged me then dragged me, "Let's go to that store."

(Rin's POV)

I look at Mikuo and smiled, "Fireflies!" I gaze into the tank full of fireflies.

"Ok Rin you looked at them for 3 minutes let's go." Mikuo tried to drag me but I held back.

I look at him, "Just wait… please?" I begged.

He chuckled and sat on a bench outside. I walk up to the counter, "Can I have some fireflies?" I asked the man at the counter.

"10 for $3.00" The man said.

I nodded and he got a jar and captured 10 fireflies and put some food and gave me a small bag off food and a case. "About $23.00." The man said.

I hand over the money and ran back to Mikuo, "Look! Aren't they cute?" I say as I sat on the bench with him.

"Yes and let's hope your cat doesn't eat it." Mikuo laughed.

Oh yeah did I mention I have a cat named Serena? Well I adopted her 3 weeks ago. "Come on Rin, I want to show you something." Mikuo said grabbing my hand and we went to the middle and wow! A giant Christmas tree blinking in colorful colors and little kids putting ornaments on.

"When did you see this?" I asked Mikuo.

Mikuo shrugged, "About 5 minutes ago."

I walk over and look at the tree and hold out my fireflies, "Look at this tree… where's the star?" I ask.

"They put it on a day before Christmas Eve." Mikuo explained.

I look at it and see one of my parent's stores, "Hey Mikuo let's drop off the fireflies and go check out some clothes for you. Then we can go to the book shop you've wanted to go to?" I say.

Mikuo sweat dropped, "Ok."

*In the store*

"Woah you're Rin Kagene! I love your shop VocaFlash! I love it!" Some girl said to me.

I nodded, "Thanks."

"You're popular Rin." Mikuo said.

I nod and see my parents in the back, "Mom can I drop this off?" I ask placing the bag of fireflies supply on a table. My mom nodded and went back to work. I clung onto the jar and released the fireflies in their tank after I've placed the food.

I went out into the store and asked my mom permission to take some clothes and she says ok. "Ok so we need a better tuxedo because BLUE is not going to cut it." I said looking through the racks.

*30 minutes later*

"Ok I got a bunch of clothes!" I announced.

Mikuo looked at me with a bunch of bags and said, "I got some stuff… I need to drop this off somewhere."

"Your mom's car?" I asked.

He quickly put his stuff back and came back. "Ok."

"What are in those boxes?" I ask.

Mikuo replied, "Jewelry for my mom."

"Ok." I replied and put the clothes in the break room and we head for the book store.

(Miku's POV)

Ok it is almost 11:00 and we have been sitting here for an hour eating yogurt!

"Dell. I want to go somewhere." I complained bored out of my mind.

Dell grabbed my hand and we went to the courtyard and I look around, "Why here?" I asked. Dell pulled me close and I squeaked blushing.

"There." He said pointing to a big Christmas tree! No star I think they put it a day before Christmas Eve.

I smiled and hugged Dell, "Thank you." I said blushing.

Dell shrugged, "I just found this because I thought a Drama Queen would judge." What! A drama queen?! Oh he's going to get it!

"WHAT?! EXCUSE ME YOU NEVER CARE! YOU'RE MR. IDONTCARE!" I shout at him and everyone stares then do their thing.

Dell looks at me and smiled, "Kidding Miss."

I smiled and we both sit and look at the Christmas tree. Little did Dell know my ex-boyfriend is here staring at me and Dell?

(Len's POV)

Ok this is BORING SMORGING. Ok I am dramatic. We're at VocaFlash because Neru loves this store I wander into the jewelry area holding my wallet. Before I came my mom gave me about $1000 because my family is rich. My dad is a surgeon and my mom is a nurse at VocaHospital. Hey everything's got to have the word Voca in it!

I see a big box that looks like a bunch of drawers (about 9-16) and something like a 4-8 hooks on a hook rack on it. It has earrings, necklaces, bracelets, charm bracelets, rings, headbands, bows, and hairclips. Rin…

_*flashback to 9 years ago (Rin and Len are 14)*_

"_Len! Len!" Rin came over yelling happily and hugged me. _

_I smiled, "Yes?" I was clutching a white bow._

"_You are available for my birthday party right?" Rin asked smiling. _

_I nodded, "Yes I will why?"_

_Rin looked at me sadly, "If you don't come… Miku will be mad at you." Then she giggled._

_I put the bow on her,"Huh?" Rin looked at me then her bow._

"_It fits!" I announced smiling._

_Rin giggled and went her way, "AGRIATO LEN!" she yelled waving bye._

_*end of flashback*_

"LEN!" Neru yelled in my ear and I covered my ears.

I look at her, "What?" I ask.

"Buy this for me?" Neru holding up a cell phone. I realized we're in the phone shop…

I went to the counter and brought the phone. $120. We walked out and Neru went on her new phone, "Len you can go wander." She said.

I did and I went to VocaFlash and took the box I saw earlier, "I want to buy this." I told the clerk and it turned out to be Rin's Mom!

"Oh Len hello! You want to buy this ok since you're Rin's friend I'll give you a discount and buy it for $50?" Her mom said and I flinched at the word "Friend" I remember what Rin told me.

_*Flashback (People you should remember this from chapter 2)_

_Miku __frowned, "We have to get him!"_

_Rin glared at me, "Then we aren't friends. Friends look out for each other. You are no friend of mine… anymore."_

_I looked at her, "Same here… Rin-chan." Then I walked away so did Neru. I put my arm around Neru._

_Miku looked at Rin and Rin was about to cry. Rin then looked at me without me noticing and picked up her orange and yelled, "HEY LEN! ORANGE TO MEET YOU!" Then threw the orange at my head._

_I looked back and glared, "Idiot what the heck?!"_

_"I HATE YOU! FREAK!" Rin shouted with tears in her eyes._

_"THEN I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND I'M__DATING__NERU!" I shouted back and then stormed out of the cafeteria with Neru._

_*end of flashback*_

I miss Rin… I gave her mom the money and took the bag with the box and came to Neru… she was playing a game on her phone.


	5. Chapter 5: Len gets Advice

VocaLife Chapter 5: Len Gets Advice!

**Miyuki: Ok this is my name and Len finally gets advice!**

**Rin: What advice?**

**Miyuki: Nothing… on video games**

**Rin: Len needs to quit.**

**Len: I heard that**

(Miku's POV)

"Ok this is the best sushi ever~" I yelled munching on sushi with a side of leek. I frowned. Everyone is depressed well except for Rin and Mikuo. Ok maybe Neru too but she's texting Miki.

"Yeah… great." Len just poked his sushi with his fork.

Rin smiled with Mikuo and announced, "I think it's time to split up."

I nodded, "Boys with boys… girls with girls."

Then I shoved Mikuo, Len, and Dell out of here and grab Rin and Neru. Let's go!

(Len's POV)

Depressed. I am depressed. Thanks to Miku. God why did she have to drag me? Mikuo is listening to music and Dell is looking at CDs.

"Hey. Blondie. What's up with you?" Dell asked me walking with some CD.

I shrugged, "Rin… Neru. Stuff."

"Girl troubles?" Dell asked.

He got me. I nodded, "Yep."

"Look Len right? Well whoever you love… you gotta tell her you love her before it's too late. But tell the one you don't love first. So she won't be hurt even more than she is when she finds out you're dating the other girl. But… whoever you love… is she your true love?" Dell asked.

I love Neru… it is true. I've liked her since 5th grade… But Rin means – no. Rin is like a sister… that's all. I look at Dell.

"Tell your true love. Mess up and it's all over." Dell said and went away.

My true love… is It really Neru?

(Miku's POV)

"The lead role betrayed by everything, was the 9th person someone's substitute?! In the perfectly… plotted script. It's all in accordance this Bad End Night!" I sang and Rin and Neru were clapping. We were at Karaoke.

I love everlasting night. It feels like I can let out my feelings about Kaito. Just then Bakaito walked in.

"Hey bastard what are you doing here?" Rin asked boldly.

Kaito look at Rin, "Um… free country?"

Rin smiled sarcastically, "Yes this is a free country. So that means everything is free. Free cell phones, free tvs, etc."

"Uh I have the rights to be here?" Kaito said nervously.

I smiled sarcastically, "Of course you have the free rights here. Kaito ne? Well…" I grabbed him, "Then I have to free right to dump you and to tell you Meiko is danger… so watch out."

Then I turned around and smiled. I totally got him. Kaito hurried away and me and Rin high fived.

"You know… Kaito is Len's friend." Neru spoke.

Rin frowned, "I know… but Kaito and Len isn't my friend. So why do I care?"

"I'm just going to agree with Len because we're getting close to boyfriend and girlfriend." Neru giggled. Then she started to text Miki.

Rin walked away and came back with Gummy Worms. Yum! I took one and ate it then I made a bitter face, "It's sour!" I shout.

Rin and Neru giggled. I smiled, "Then you eat one." Rin ate one and she ate it as if it's no problem. Neru made a bitter face then giggled. Man life is easier. Everyone is happy.

(Narrator's View)

*the next day (Too lazy to do the rest of the mall stuff)*

"Oh, what are we to do?" A boy with purple hair dressed as a Butler said.

Then a girl with green hair dressed as a maid walked over, "Just what's happened here?"

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Gumi and Gakupo shouted. (Too lazy to keep calling them purple and green)

Kaito look worried, "It seems as if time itself…"

"Has come to a halt." Meiko finished.

Len shouted, "What of her?"

Rin yelled, "WHAT of her?"

"Where did she go?" Luka asked

Rin repeated, "When DID she?"

"But still-"Kaito said

"The show…" Meiko said

Then Kaito, Meiko, Rin, Len, Gumi, Gakupo, and Luka yelled, "Must still go on!"

Then Rin and Len pointed to a book, "Say, it doesn't LOOK like there IS a next page…!" they said. Suddenly Rin squashed Len's hand and Len stepped on Rin's toe.

"OW!" Rin and Len shouted at the same time.

Rin glared at Len, "You stepped on my toe!"

"You squashed my hand!" Len yelled back.

Then someone went up, "Rin, Len principle office."

Rin and Len looked at their teacher and headed towards the principle office.

"Lola and Leon take Rin and Len's place for the meantime. We need to get the play ready!" The teacher said.

*At the principle office*

"May you tell me what happened?" Mr. Shion said.

Rin spoke, "Len stepped on my toe." Then she started rubbing her shoe.

"Rin squashed my hand." Len complained.

Mr. Shion sighed, "You two need to behave. You went here 2 times this week what's wrong with you? You're best friends."

"Not anymore." Rin said.

Mr. Shion looked at Rin, "Go to the nurse and Len stay here."

"But-"Len began but Mr. Shion cut him off, "No buts."

Rin went out the office, "Bye…"

Mr. Shion waved bye then looked at Len, "You have to go to the guidance counselor."

"But-"Len began but again Mr. Shion cuts Len off.

"No buts. Len you've gotten into 2 fights this week with Rin. One physically and one mentally. You also yelled at Miku Hatsune and punched her brother in the stomach. Go to the guidance counselor and you're in detention for the rest of this week. Which is Thursday and Friday and also after school today. Go now please I will give you a pass." Mr. Shion ordered then gave Len a pass and shoved him out of his office.

(Len's POV)

*At the guidance counselor.*

Man why did Mr. Shion send me here. I look at Ms. Megapoid. Gumi's mom is the guidance counselor and got divorced with her husband.

"Hello Len I've been expecting you." Ms. Megapoid smiled.

I nodded, "Hello."

"Call me Ms. M much easier." Ms. M said.

I slumped into the seat and look at Ms. M. "So Len you've caused quite a lot of events this week." Ms. M said going through my files.

"Yeah so?" I said.

Ms. M looked at me, "Would you like to tell me why? Rin is such a nice, cheery girl. I don't know why you would want to fight her."

"She started it." I said flatly.

Ms. M smiled then said, "Len there is no need to start the blaming game. Please tell me why did you start the fight?"

"Because we're not friends." I replied plainly.

Ms. M looked at Len, "You don't need to be friends but you shouldn't fight her… let her be."

I look at her suspiciously, "What do you know that I don't?"

"None of your business. Go back to class." Ms. M said. I walked out and went back to homeroom. Rin and Mikuo was chatting happily away. Miku was squeezing Dell to death because he is new. Kaito and Meiko are hanging out in the corner. And everyone else is having fun.

"LEN!" Neru ran up to me and hugged me. She tried to kiss my cheeks but I prevented her.

Rin walked up to Neru and posed, "Chitsu!"

"Chitsu!" Neru did the same. Then Miku walked over and did the same thing as what Rin and Neru did. Then Miku said, "Chitsu!"

"Chitsu!" Rin and Neru replied then the girls went away to talk about some girl stuff.

"So you haven't told her?" Dell leaned on my back then I turned around face to face with him.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Len you need to man-up. Hear me, man-up." Dell said. He makes me nervous and so I just ignore it.

"Len if you want something go get it… even if you will die. Got it?" Dell asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

"I can tell you something. Neru is head over heels for you. Rin she just thinks you're like a little brother." Dell said. It hit me. Rin likes me as a little brother?

_*Flashback*_

"_Onii-chan! Onii- chan!" Rin yelled and hugged me. _

_Rin smiled, "You're the best little brother ever." _

"_Brother? I thought I was your best friend." I said. _

_Rin spun around and looked at me and smiled, "Best friend and brother no difference. In fact I'm older than you."_

"_By two minutes big deal!" I yell. _

_Rin laughed, "Still I like thinking of you like a little bro. Also you're my best friend because we have different last names. Yours is Kagamine and mine is Kagene."_

"_Makes sense. I like that… best friend and little brother… ok!" I smiled._

_Then we went to have ice cream._

_*flashback ends*_

"Yeah I guess. Ok I'll tell Rin I don't love her and tell Neru I do love her." I said.

Dell nodded, "Good luck because here they come now."

I cringed and saw Rin, Miku, and Neru walk over. Rin looked at me then hugged me, "Gomen Onii-chan! I am sorry! Gomen!" Rin cried.

Neru smiled, "Well?"

I am speechless. I look at Rin and hug her back, "No Rin I am sorry. I never should've yelled at you or do anything. You mean too much to me." I say and I am glad I said it.

"Even more than Kaito?" Rin asked. I smiled, "Yes." It's not a lie… Rin is my world. Rin is my signal.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Kokoro: Whew done and over. I hope I don't have to do this again!**

**Rin: Len and I made up YAY!**

**Len: *sweatdrops* I need a banana.**

**Miku: I got leeks! *chews on a leek***

**Kokoro: *sweatdrops* Btw I will use KOKORO FOREVER AND EVER! *Runs off with a bag of tangerines.***

**Rin: TANGERINES GIMMIE!**


End file.
